Ça n'est jamais facile de dire au revoir
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Après l'enterrement de Renko, Deeks cherche à faire parler Kensi de ce qui s'est passé. Mais il n'est jamais facile de dire au revoir.


Disclaimer: NCIS Los Angeles et ses personnages appartiennent à Shane Brennan.

Note de l'auteur: Alors me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur NCIS Los Angeles. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^.

Sfgirl

* * *

_**Ça n'est jamais facile de dire au revoir**_

Ils étaient tous réunis dans cette église pour un dernier adieu à Renko. La veille, ils avaient laissé partir Hunter. Ils étaient tous là. Seul manquait Callen, toujours emprisonné malgré les efforts d'Hetty. L'équipe et leur patronne avaient pris place au premier rang avec les parents de Renko. C'était sa mère qui le leur avait demandé.

- Il vous considérais comme sa deuxième famille.

Granger avait été banni de la cérémonie par Hetty. À peine l'avait-elle repéré à l'entrée de l'église qu'elle s'était chargé de le renvoyer d'où il venait.

- Si vous aviez fait votre travail comme il le fallait Owen, cette affaire n'aurait pas été un tel fiasco.

Le reste de la cérémonie fut particulièrement émouvant. Nombreux furent ceux qui se chargèrent de rappeler à l'assistance quelques souvenirs de leur ami. Sam en laissa même échapper une larme. Puis vint l'inévitable moment de la bénédiction du corps. Un dernier adieu. Sam tapa amicalement le cercueil. Eric lui avoua qu'il leur manquerait dans leurs soirées geek. Nell se contenta d'un simple au revoir avant de prendre la main d'Eric et de quitter l'église en pleurant. Hetty prit son temps. Elle regarda le bois clair quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à lui dire. La petite femme ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, baissa les yeux et soupira avant de simplement poser sa main sur le cercueil.

Quand vint le tour de Kensi, elle se pencha sur la bière et lui murmura quelque chose. Un dernier secret entre elle et Renko. Deeks la regarda s'éloigner un peu bizarrement. Ce fut la personne derrière lui qui le fit sortir de ses pensées en le bousculant légèrement.

- Salut mon pote. Éclate-toi bien là où tu es.

Et il s'éloigna.

À la sortie de l'église, Deeks remarqua Sam, Hetty, Éric et Nell discutant de l'organisation d'une partie en ligne en mémoire de Renko. Kensi était toute seule, à l'écart. Et, bien qu'attentif à la conversation, l'équipier de Callen jetait des regards fréquents à la jeune femme. Deeks se dirigea vers elle et adressa un rapide geste à l'attention de Sam. Il s'occupait de sa partenaire. Sam lui retourna un signe de tête.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi s'il-te-plait.

Et, n'attendant pas la réponse de son équipier, elle alla prendre congé de la famille de son ami.

Lors du trajet de retour, comme à son habitude, Deeks chercha à faire rire Kensi avec ses blagues idiotes. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui envoyer le regard assassin qu'elle lui adressait quand il l'exaspérais vraiment. À peine fut-elle arrivée chez elle que la jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur. Deeks la suivit, mais, voulant être seule, Kensi chercha à lui claquer la porte au nez. Cependant, la porte ne fut pas vraiment coopérative et rebondit contre son montant, permettant à Deeks de rentrer.

- Kensi, si...

- À demain Deeks !

- Si tu as besoin de parler...

- À DEMAIN DEEKS !

Cette fois son collègue ne se laissa pas faire.

- Renko et toi vous aviez une relation ?

La jeune femme, énervée, se retourna vers son partenaire.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous aviez une liaison ?

Et Kensi se mit à hurler.

- T'as rien compris !

- Non, je comprends pas. À l'église...

- Tais-toi ! Je disais au revoir à un ami. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'explique.

Deeks ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle l'interrompit.

- C'était mon meilleur ami. Mon MEILLEUR ami, tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu ne respecte pas certaines choses, mais respecte au moins ça ! Je ne peux pas tourner la page comme ça. Mais tu peux pas le savoir, tu n'as pas vu mourir ton meilleur ami. Ça fait mal. Aussi mal que si tu perdais quelqu'un de ta famille. Et au NCIS, on est une grande famille. Mais ça non plus tu ne peux pas le comprendre !

Kensi s'interrompit et mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle regarda Deeks qui la fixait, blessé.

- J'suis désolée !

- ...

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son partenaire.

- J'voulais pas...

Ne sachant que faire ou que dire, elle resta près de son ami, à regarder ses pieds. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Deeks reprit la parole.

- Je sais qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Renko. Je voulais juste que ta colère sorte. Ceci dit, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il finit sa phrase par son petit rire nerveux. Celui qu'il utilisait quand il voulait se montrer plus fort que ce qu'il n'était en réalité.

Une première larme se mit à couler sur la joue de Kensi. Alors Deeks lui ouvrit les bras et la jeune femme vint s'y blottir.

- J'suis désolée.

- C'est rien.

- J'le pensais pas.

- Y a pas de soucis Princesse.

- J'aurais pas dû. C'est l'énervement...

- Je sais.

- Avec Renko...

- Je sais.

- Hunter...

- Je sais.

- Et maintenant Callen.

- Chuuut !

Les larmes de la jeune femme brisèrent les dernières barrières qui les retenaient et cascadèrent sur le visage de Kensi.

Deeks la serra plus fort contre lui et se mit à la bercer doucement. Il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il reprit la parole.

- Je sais ce que ça fait.

- Quoi ?

- Perdre son meilleur ami.

La simple évocation de ce fait le fit frissonner. Kensi s'éloigna légèrement de lui de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

- On était une bande de trois gamins. Il y avait Ray, Tommy et moi.

- Tommy ?

- On faisait les 400 coups ensemble mais on n'était pas méchants. On était inséparables. Ce jour-là, on était dans la rue. Le quartier dans lequel on vivait était plutôt mal famé. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est pas vraiment méfié quand on a entendu les sirènes de police. Rapidement on a vu les membres du gang du coin arriver en courant. Les voitures étaient encore loin, mais certains policiers les suivaient à pieds. Et ils étaient plutôt proches de la bande. Le gang nous avait à peine dépassé que l'un d'eux s'est retourné pour tirer sur les flics. Il savait pas viser.

- Tommy ?

- En plein coeur.

- Oh Deeks !

Kensi se coula de nouveau dans l'étreinte de Deeks. Ils restèrent ainsi. Kensi pleurait doucement sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait et Deeks, assailli par la même peine, essayait de la soutenir dans cette épreuve du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors ils restaient là, enlacés, debout au milieu du salon de Kensi, à profiter de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, à profiter de l'amour de l'autre. La seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher. La seule chose qui, à cet instant précis, les empêchait de sombrer.

* * *

Voilà. Une fic assez courte. J'essaierais de faire plus long la prochaine fois. À bientôt.


End file.
